Innocent Request
by lunanoel
Summary: John pesterchums Karkat, asking him for a little help with something. Karkat decides against his better judgement to go over and help, but finds out what John wants help with is nothing like he imagined, but it was a lot better.


**ectoBiologist started pestering carcinoGeneticist at 22:18**

EB: karkat. .. .

EB: can i talk to you :/

CG: WHAT'S WRONG NOW?

EB: i just.. .

EB: i have a problem. . .

EB: it's really embarrassing though. .

CG: WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

EB: i. ..

EB: i dont want to say here. ..

EB: can you come over to my place?

I groaned, not really sure if I should entertain that fuck-nuts by visiting his unworthy self or if i should just stay at home and watch rom-coms.

But against my better judgment I went to Egbert's strange hive.

"Karkat!" He exclaimed when he opened his door. His face looked flushed and sweat was dripping down his face. "Please, come in."

I entered his hive. "OK, Egbert, what the fuck is the emergency?"

John looked at the ground, assuming the freak was too shy to tell me. Gog humans are odd creatures.

"Karkat, I . . . I want to know if you can do something for me."

"What is it?"

John walked over to me and leaned in close to my face. I could feel my own face get red.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

John leaned in closer and kissed me passionately on the lips. I immediately pushed him off.

"What the fuck! If that's what you want call one of your female human friends!"

John shook his head, blushing. "No, Karkat. You're the only one I want, well, because I love you!"

"I'm not fucking going red with you, Egbert!"

"Please . . . Karkitty . . . "

I looked at John's face. He really seemed, almost desperate for me. That was when I noticed the huge bulge at his pants. He really wanted me.

John leaned in and kissed me again, and this time I didn't push him off, instead I leaned into his touch. His right hand cupped my ass while his left hand stroked my horns.

I gasped in pleasure. "J-john! D-don't!"

John chuckled. "Does that feel good, Karkat?" He pushed me into the couch and proceeded to take my clothes off.

"I know how to fucking undress myself!" I yelled, trying to push John off.

"I'm sure you can. i just like doing it myself. In return, you could undress me."

I could feel myself blush again. "What?"

The brunette shrugged. "Or, i could do it myself." He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body, and then his pants and boxers, showing me exactly how turned on he was by this, and I could feel my member throb with excitement.

John chuckled. "Looks like you're enjoying this Karkat." He pointed out my member.

John slowly got on top of me and kissed me, using his hand to stroke me. i leaned into his touch, enjoying the pleasure he was giving me and not wanting it to end.

And instead it got better.

John diligently kissed my neck, sucking on it gently and leaving his mark on me. His warm, beautiful mouth left butterfly kisses all over my body. He went all the way down my body, kissing everywhere he could reach, and finally reached my throbbing member.

He opened his mouth wide and put it all in his mouth. Gog, i was happy i wasn't at home watching rom-coms. This was so much better. John's mouth was warm and wet and felt so fucking amazing. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. i groaned when John stopped.

"Why'd you fucking stop?" i asked.

John smirked. "Because now I'm going to pleasure you another way."

He reached over me, grabbing a tube of lube and squeezed a generous portion on his hand, and then rubbed it over his large member.

"What the fuck are you planning Egbert?"

John kissed me, most likely to shut me up. "Hush, Karkitty."

He placed his member at the entrance of my hole and gently pushed in. It hurt at first but John was patient with me and waiting until my body had relaxed before pushing all the way in.

The first few thrusts had felt slightly uncomfortable, but then John hit my sweet spot at just the right place and I was filled with pure Ecstasy.

He thrusts harder and harder into me, tightening the knot i was feeling in my stomach, until finally the knot was getting too tight for me to handle.

"F-fuck John! I'm gonna come!"

I released my liquid nd it spattered over John's chest, just as he released into me, filling me up with himself.

He fell on top of me and started snuggling with me. "I love you, Karkat."

"I still hate you, John."


End file.
